


A Feeling Like That

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Under Covers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mystery, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Takes place after the episode Under Covers 03.08. Tony starts thinking the whole under cover assignment wasn't too bad of a situation.





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Hey ya’ll, I used to do this a long time ago with Alias, which has been off the air for about four years now so, it’s been a long time. I’ve only just gotten into NCIS with this past season, but I’ve already caught up by buying Seasons 1-3, and I’m getting 4 this week. It’s already my current obsession and the reason for me telling you this is because if this sucks or I don’t do the characters justice, well, now you know why. This is my first NCIS FanFic…Enjoy.

******************************************************

Ziva was sitting at the table cleaning her gun. 

She was pregnant with his child and she was sitting there cleaning her gun.

God he loved her.

And didn’t that totally scare him to death. What scared him even more was the fact that the idea of Ziva having his kid felt right. It wasn’t quite the earth shattering crisis he though becoming a father would be like.

And ever since that day two weeks ago when they’d gone under cover as husband and wife, Tony couldn’t help but think of anything other then the thought process that took him from Ziva cleaning her gun to being pregnant and him thoroughly enjoying that.  
In the process of fifteen seconds, his world had tipped slightly off it’s axis.

Tony had just been about to sit up from his usual reclined ‘I’m Tony “Mr. Cool” DiNozzo’ position when a paper ball struck him right between the eyes. The culprit was looking at him with a slightly bemused but more or less annoyed look on her face.

“What the hell was that for?” he asked as he picked up the ball and threw it at McGee, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Ziva.

“Because…” she said, her eyes going back to her computer screen, fingers flying over the keyboard, “you had that look on your face.”

“What look?” Tony broke out into a cold sweat but tried to keep his demeanor even as he leaned forward with both elbows on the desk.

“The one where you are mentally undressing some poor women and picturing her in her Christmas Suit. I thought I would save her some dignity and make you stop.” She flashed a fake grin at him and went back to typing up her report.

Tony tried to suppress a smile as he looked between his two computers over to her. 

“Birthday suit Ziva. It’s birthday suit.”

By now she was so used to being corrected by him, by them all constantly, that she just waived her hand in the air as if it didn’t matter.

“Either way, I got you to stop picturing her, yes?”

No

Suddenly new pictures flashed through Tony’s mind, and they certainly weren’t of his partner cleaning her gun. Now was the time when Tony would normally make a sarcastic comment, something that would rile Ziva’s nerves and get her even more annoyed with him. In fact, both her and McGee were staring at him because apparently, too much time had passed and his normal window of opportunity had closed.   
Just as he was about to open his mouth and either a) get himself into trouble or b) …get himself into trouble, Gibbs came careening around the corner like he usually did at this point in the morning. Coffee in hand and jacket already on. All he had to say were three words and the entire place just came alive with activity.

“Grab your gear.” He snapped and was over to the elevator before anyone could question as to why.


	2. Stay Focused

Thank God Gibbs didn’t let Ziva drive this morning McGee thought as he climbed out of the back of the NCIS truck. He was already feeling a little more woozy then usual after a scenic drive through the mountains of Virginia. The team had gotten a call that a dead Marine Sergeant was found by some hikers early this morning. The soldier was practically skinned to death, which was going to make for a very long day.

Gibbs was already talking to the Forest Ranger and the local LEOs as McGee, Tony and Ziva approached the crime scene. 

“White or Dark meat Probie?” Tony chuckled and flashed the camera in McGee’s face. Another picture to add to his collection of Probie mug shots. Being able to pick on the guy did make him feel a little better, it certainly kept his mind off of other stuff. He found his eyes wondering over to Ziva as she knelt next to what was left of the corpse and examined any evidence they’d be able to use. He liked the way she kept her hair all tucked up underneath her hat, it allowed him to see the smooth curve of her neck…

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked, coming towards him with that certain ‘Gibbs’ look in his eye.

“Yes boss.”

Gibbs came to stand right behind him looking towards the crime scene and his other Agents actually doing work. 

“Are we here to sightsee or are we here to find out why a Marine was skinned like a cat?” He said into his ear so that only Tony could hear him.

Tony closed his eyes. “Right, sorry Boss.”

Gibbs walked past him and over to the corpse where Ducky and Palmer were finally congregating. 

He knelt down and had his usual tug-of-war conversation with Ducky then began handing out orders. 

“DiNozzo- shoot, Ziva- bag and tag, McGee…Where in the hell is McGee.”

It wasn’t so much a question as a statement and they all looked around to see him emerging from the woods after presumably emptying the contents of his stomach. It wasn’t his first day on the job, nor his second, but the stomach flu that had been going around combined with the sight of all that peeled and rotting flesh made him take a turn for the worse. DiNozzo was never going to let him live this down he thought as he saw the look of pleasure that crossed Tony’s face. 

“Yeah Boss.” McGee said as he came to stand next to Gibbs who took a slight step back.

“Feel better?” he asked in a low voice, slight amusement and concern mixing in his eyes. At McGee’s nod he motioned back up to the road. 

“Go interview the hikers.”

“On it Boss.” And with that McGee moved gingerly up the trail towards the police vehicles that held the hikers.  
Ducky and Palmer were getting what was left of the body in a bag and ready for transportation, but the crime scene was far from wrapped. 

“DiNozzo, I want you and David to get every piece of evidence you can find. Stay here until this area is clean.”

“We’re gonna be here all night.” Tony murmured under his breath to Ziva and Gibb’s turned back.

“What was that DiNozzo?”

“We’re gonna need more evidence bags Boss!” Tony yelled up to him and hot footed it towards the truck to grab some more.


	3. No Sleep Tonight

It was two AM and they were both more grossed out and tired then either of them could ever remember being before. If Tony had any worries about working that closely with Ziva, they were all squelched within the first hour of collecting John Doe’s skin off of logs, branches and rocks. He worked more on keeping his stomach settled and quiet then he had anything else all day. He was sure Ziva had done the same thing for as the sun rose higher in the sky, the heat and the smell got worse. As it was they couldn’t go home until a preliminary report was typed and awaiting Gibb’s eyes in the morning.

Tony’s hands were on his keyboard but his eyes were watching Ziva flip out on her computer again. She picked up the keyboard and shook it in her frustration. He had noticed that about her. When she got tired, she started letting her emotions get the better of her. It was usual only the bad emotions like rage, anger, or in this case frustration, but at least he was able to see into her a little bit. He knew Ziva David the Mossad Officer and for a long time that was enough. But lately that wasn’t cutting it.

“What’s your favorite color?” Tony asked before his mind could catch up to his mouth and he realized what he was saying.

Ziva glanced up at him suspiciously, keyboard raised in the air and eyes narrowed. The look on his face let her know how ridiculous she must have looked so she calmed down and placed the piece of technology back on her desk.

“Why do you ask Tony? Are you buying me a present?” She asked getting that teasing tone in her voice the way she only seemed to do with him. Or at least he thought.

“No it’s… Jessica’s birthday and I want to pick her out something really…special. I thought I’d get a women’s input…no offence.”

The amount of innuendo in his voice was enough to choke a small water buffalo, as Ducky was always saying. And perfect, why not just tell her because you’d like to know DiNozzo? Why not just say because you are curious instead of being a jerk? He felt like slapping himself on the back of the head.

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her computer screen. If she were going to get any work done and back home to catch a few hours of sleep then she figured she might as well indulge him so he would leave her alone.

“Black” she said matter of factly. 

It was amazing how much that did not surprise him. But not being anyone’s number one choice, besides Abby’s, he figured he’d ask why.

“Black…not on the Family Feud list of people’s favorite colors.”

“What?” she said exasperated with him.

“Why black Zee-Vah?”

“It is concealing, hides you when you want to be hidden.” She stopped, planning to end her sentence right there because as far as Tony was concerned, it seemed a logical answer, but she just had to dig a little deeper, the way she did every time.

“And it’s sexy.”

She hit the print button and glanced up in time to see the surprise wipe over Tony’s face. He recovered quickly, but not quick enough. She caught the paper out of the printer and laid it on Gibbs’ desk then walked over to stand in front of Tony. She leaned in just slightly and with a little, some would say evil, smile playing on her lips, she whispered “Goodnight Tony.”

She let her words hang between them then headed off towards the elevators chuckling to herself. She knew DiNozzo would be watching her until she entered the elevator. She was sure he then turned back to his blank computer screen and only then began typing his report that was due to Gibbs in a matter of hours. Poor thing wouldn’t get any sleep tonight.


End file.
